


Oh Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Chin is a passionate lover, Chin is gentle, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spitroasting, Steve is secretly kinky, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chin, Steve, and Danno get nasty. I didn't see alot of current Chin/Steve/Danno fics and I thought "What a shame :( " so I decided to write one. Really shitty smut so sorry if it sucks I just have a mighty need.





	Oh Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!

Danny gasped as he undid his tie, feeling lips graze against his neck and teeth graze against his ear.

"My boys." he groaned, removing his shirt.

Chin stood in front of him, already down to his boxers, arms wrapped around Danny's shoulders and kissing him gently.

"Mmmm Danny," he cooed "You're forgetting someone. He needs a little love too." He pointed to Steve who was standing behind Danny, nibbling his ears.

As Danny turned around to kiss Steve, Chin buried his face into the dirty blonde locks, humming gently. Steve giggled, kissing Danny deeply. Danny felt like the luckiest man in the world. He sat on the bed, cock out and leaving the two other men standing.

"Make out for a bit while I get ready." he basically demanded, pulling down his pants and stroking his cock.

Chin nodded and looked to Steve before being pulled in. Teeth clacked clumsily but soon enough they got a rhythm, tongues hugging and exploring each other's mouths as Chin pulled his boxers down and undid the buckle to Steve's pants. They huffed and groaned as Danny  watched, slowly stroking.

"Oh fuck, get over here." he said and the two men obeyed, getting on their knees in front of the shorter man.

"Suck my dick."

"Rude today are we?" Steve teased.

Chin rolled his eyes before planting a chaste kiss on the tip. He licked slowly up the shaft and took the top into his mouth. He released it from his mouth with a loud pop after a few minutes of sucking and Danny groaning.

"Your turn." he said softly, turning to Steve.

As Steve bobbed his head, Chin kissed his hair and ears while rubbing Danny's thigh. Soon enough, Steve pulled back and pulled Chin towards him, globs of hot cum hitting their faces. Danny panted, looking down at the open mouths below him covered in cum.

"Shit." he whispered.

Steve got on the bed on his hands and knees, looking into his lovers' eyes.

"Fuck me."

Danno got behind him with Chin. They each lubed up a finger.

"Ready Steve?" Chin asked before wiggling his finger deep inside the pink ring of muscle as Steve squirmed and bucked. 

He pulled the finger out and pushed it back in, eventually fucking Steve with his finger. As Danny managed to fit his finger in to, they both fucked Steve at alternating paces.

Once he was fully stretched, Danny stayed behind him and Chin got in front, pressing the tip of his leaking cock to Steve's lips. Danny slipped his member into Steve and Chin pressed his into Steve's mouth. Steve moaned around the cock in his mouth as his lovers' pushed in and out of him at both ends, growing faster and rougher, both singing praise in their own ways, Chin stating how "lovely" he was and Danny groaning and digging his nails into his hips.

Chins eyes rolled back as he came into Steve's throat. He pulled out, quickly kissing Steve's cum covered face. "You're such a good boy, you look so pretty with all my cum on your face."

He went behind Steve and pulled his cheeks apart, kissing his back and rubbing his throbbing and leaking dick as Danny pumped in and out of him. Before long, Danny pulled Steve up by his arms and thrust into him aggressively, leaving Steve a moaning and drooling mess. Chin continued to kiss Steve's ears and hair and neck, whispering sweet nothings into his ears before Danny filled Steve with his hot seed.

* * *

 

The three men laid in bed, cuddling and kissing, Chin sandwiched between the two men, arms wrapped around them. 

"I love you both." he cooed, giving them each a kiss on the head.

"Yeah, we love you two." Danny said as Steven nodded, yawning.

"Goodnight my beautiful boys."

"Oh boy, you're gonna rot my teeth, Chin. All this fluffy shit."

Steve simply rolled his eyes as Chin laughed

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
